


Ничего, кроме правды

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цуна и его хранители играют в «Правду или вызов».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего, кроме правды

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы вдохновились заявкой [«6–76»](http://rebornkink.diary.ru/p168635849.htm) с rebornkink.

– По-моему, это плохая идея, – хмурится Десятый.

– Не будь таким скучным. Раз уж я вынужден проводить время не в самой веселой компании, я просто настаиваю на небольшом развлечении, – говорит Мукуро и кладет на пол пустую бутылку из-под шардоне.

– Мы разве еще не достаточно развлеклись? – Десятый оглядывает расставленные вокруг фужеры и морщится, словно мысленно уже объясняет Девятому, почему позволил своим хранителям совершить набег на его винный погреб.

– Мы только начали, – хмыкает Мукуро.

– Ты что, не слышал? Десятый не хочет играть в твою тупую игру, – Гокудера решает, что пора вмешаться.

– И зря, ведь хороший босс должен укреплять связи в Семье. А «Правда или вызов» – отличный способ узнать своих хранителей получше. Ты не согласен, Савада Цунаеши?

Десятый прячет за беззаботной улыбкой едва заметный вздох – разговоры о том, каким боссом он должен стать, все еще болезненны для него. Сейчас Гокудера как никогда чувствует духовное родство с Хибари, очень уж хочется забить Мукуро до смерти.

– Это должно быть весело, Цуна, – подает голос Ямамото. Предатель. – Давай сыграем.

Сасагава активно поддерживает его. Хибари, устроившийся на широком подоконнике, демонстративно отворачивается к окну, очевидно, воображая, что он в комнате один.

– Ладно, если вы настаиваете…

Пока все рассаживаются в круг прямо на полу, Ямамото разливает остатки вина по фужерам и тянется за новой бутылкой.

– Хибари, ты точно не будешь? – спрашивает он.

Тот только фыркает себе под нос и продолжает пялиться на что-то, должно быть, безумно интересное, в саду. Хотя что там может быть видно, когда на улице ночь? Гокудера в очередной раз удивляется, почему Хибари вообще до сих пор торчит здесь. Дело, ради которого Девятый вызвал их в Палермо, успешно завершено – в отличие от остальных, решивших отдохнуть пару дней перед возвращением домой, Хибари уже должен быть на полпути в Намимори.

– Кея не уходит, потому что я обещал подраться с ним позже, – Мукуро словно читает его мысли. И улыбается хитро. 

– Тогда пусть тоже играет! – выкрикивает Сасагава.

– Кретин, ты всех перебудишь! – шипит Гокудера.

– Кея присоединится к нам, если пожелает. Давайте уже начинать, – Мукуро нетерпеливо вертит пустую бутылку в руках. – Правила все знают?

– Я не знаю! – Сасагава, вняв предупреждению, орет чуть тише обычного.

– Ничего, экстремально научишься в процессе, – бурчит Гокудера.

Ямамото смеется и, пока Мукуро вращает бутылку, объясняет придурку, в чем заключается игра.

Конечно же, горлышко указывает на Десятого. Если бы это было иллюзией, тот наверняка бы почувствовал, но Гокудера все равно злится.

– Ты специально все подстроил!

– Я ведь могу и обидеться, Гокудера. Я просто хочу поиграть, никакого обмана… Правда или вызов?

– Правда, – после небольшой заминки отвечает Десятый.

– Правда – это хорошо, не каждый выберет ее.

– Просто не хочу дразнить тебя возможностью заполучить мое тело с помощью вызова.

– Тогда скажи, Кеко или Хару?

– Ч-что? – Десятый заливается краской.

– О ком ты думаешь по ночам, лежа без сна в постели? О приветливой Кеко или шумной Хару? А может, о милой Хром?

– Придурок, ты о моей сестре говоришь! – Сасагава вскакивает на ноги.

– Успокойся, старший брат, – шумно выдыхает Десятый. – Я вообще ни о чем таком не думаю. Честно. 

Сасагава послушно садится на место, а Мукуро долго смотрит на Десятого, словно пытается прожечь взглядом насквозь. Тот весь съеживается, и Гокудера уже собирается заорать «да отвали ты от него, извращенец чертов!», когда Мукуро вдруг произносит:

– Врать тебе еще учиться и учиться.

– Ладно. Тогда вызов?

– Хорошо. Я даже не буду банальным. У нас закончилась выпивка.

– Хочешь, чтобы я принес еще? 

– Я пойду с вами, Десятый! – говорит Гокудера.

– Нет, он должен пойти один, иначе какой же это вызов? – ухмыляется Мукуро. 

Гокудера не уверен, что кто-то, кроме него, хочет добавки, но все молчат, и Десятый покорно выходит из комнаты.

– Он наверняка справится, но пока мы ждем, можно сыграть еще один раунд, – сообщает Мукуро.

– Да, давайте! – кивает Ямамото, и Гокудере нестерпимо хочется чем-нибудь треснуть по его дурьей башке. 

Мукуро раскручивает бутылку, выбор падает на Ямамото, и тот лыбится – как-то по-особенному глупо. Похоже, он сильно пьян.

– Правда, – говорит он еще до того, как ему задают вопрос. – Боюсь, для вызова я слишком много выпил.

Хибари хмыкает, но упорно продолжает притворяться, что ему нет до них дела.

– Ты ведь не так застенчив, как твой босс?

– Нет, но мне не нравятся ни Хару с Кеко, ни даже милая Хром, прости, Мукуро, – разводит руками Ямамото.

– Не сомневаюсь. Меня интересует другое. Опиши свой первый раз.

Ямамото замирает на секунду…

– Эй, я не могу назвать тебе имени!

– Зачем мне ее имя? – пожимает плечами Мукуро. – Лучше расскажи, как все было?

– Ну, как обычно бывает у людей, – Ямамото успешно изображает идиота.

– Может, ты еще девственник? Так не стесняйся, здесь же все свои.

– Нет, я не!.. У меня был секс!

– А подробнее?

Гокудера прикидывает степень ущерба, если швырнуть сейчас динамитом в ублюдочного иллюзиониста. Десятый наверняка расстроится. Придется терпеть.

– Слабо? – тем временем сдает последний козырь Мукуро.

– Ничего мне не слабо! – ожидаемо ведется Ямамото. – Ладно, расскажу.

Гокудера выразительно смотрит на него, обещая, что будет убивать его медленно и мучительно, если тот посмеет открыть рот. Ямамото на намек не реагирует, только улыбается и, намеренно на него не глядя, произносит:

– Это была одна итальянка. Меня с ней Сквало познакомил, когда я приезжал на каникулы.

– О, ну конечно, – Мукуро понимающе кивает и подпирает кулаком подбородок – похоже, ему действительно интересно.

Сасагава тоже смотрит с любопытством, только вот он как раз наверняка ни черта не понял. Гокудера злится – какого хрена Ямамото несет? Он же врет еще хуже Десятого.

– Она была красивая. Очень. Блондинка, и глаза такие… зеленые.

К счастью, Гокудере он этих глупостей никогда не говорил. Соображал, видимо, что рискует получить в ответ парочку динамитных шашек за шиворот. Зеленые глаза. Надо же, внимательный какой.

– Горячая штучка, наверное? – мечтательно произносит Сасагава.

– О ком это ты? – Десятый, застывший в дверях комнаты, хмурится.

– Не о Кеко, не бойся, – невинно улыбается Мукуро.

– Цуна, ты вовремя! – Ямамото отбирает у Десятого бутылку и начинает откупоривать ее. – Кажется, для сеанса правды я слишком мало выпил.

– Какого сеанса?

– Ямамото отдувается за своего сбежавшего босса, Савада Цунаеши.

– Не зарывайся! – рычит Гокудера.

– Эй, если хочешь его побить, становись в очередь! – недовольно подает голос Хибари.

– Не волнуйся, Кея, ты всегда будешь на первом месте, – ухмыляется Мукуро. – Кстати, о первых… Ямамото, может, продолжишь свой рассказ?

– Да, конечно, – Ямамото отпивает прямо из горла и переводит взгляд на Гокудеру. – Она была такая классная, что я долго не решался сказать, как она мне понравилась. Боялся, что пошлет.

– Сквало что, ей не заплатил наперед? – подначивает Гокудера, чтобы скрыть удивление.

Он всегда думал, что Ямамото и нерешительность – взаимоисключающие понятия. 

– Заплатил. Но если бы ты только видел ее, ты бы понял. Она такая… взрывная.

Гокудере кажется, что уж сейчас-то все в комнате догадаются, что речь вовсе не о какой-то итальянской шлюхе. Даже Сасагава. Но Мукуро продолжает улыбаться загадочно, Десятый в один глоток выпивает больше вина, чем за весь вечер, а Хибари находит что-то увлекательное на своих тонфах. 

– Но когда мы уединились, – невозмутимо продолжает Ямамото, – оказалось, что она сильно стесняется.

Гокудера в последний момент одергивает себя, чтобы не выпалить «да ни хрена подобного!».

_В тот день они попали под дождь. Всего каких-то сто метров до дома не успели дойти, когда начался ливень, внезапный, сильный и короткий, как всегда весной. Они промокли до нитки. Ямамото смеялся, стаскивая с обоих неприятно липнувшую к телу одежду, и подшучивал над матерившимся Гокудерой. Ну конечно, это ведь не у него отсырело все оружие!.. Ямамото всегда любил дождь._

_После небольшой ссоры – Гокудера на правах радушного хозяина пытался затолкать Ямамото в душ первым, но неблагодарный придурок упорно отказывался – они пошли туда вдвоем. Но согрелся Гокудера вовсе не от воды из бойлера, а от прикосновений к горячей коже Ямамото, когда они сталкивались плечами и локтями, стоя в узкой ванне. А потом Ямамото прижал его к кафельной стенке и навалился всем телом. И полез целоваться. Гокудера был не против, но чувствовал, что они могут простоять там долго, поэтому, проигнорировав недовольный вздох, потащил Ямамото в спальню. Ему хотелось большего._

С чего Ямамото вообще решил, что он стеснялся?!

– Но ты ведь быстро это исправил? – подмигивает Мукуро.

– Не совсем. Я, в общем-то, не очень хорошо представлял, что надо делать, и она не помогала.

Да он охренел, кретин?! Намекает, что Гокудера все время бревном лежал?

– Может, хватит уже? – вырывается слишком резко, но слушать, как Ямамото врет про их первый раз, не хочется. Вообще не хочется обсуждать такое при посторонних, пусть даже никто и не знает правды.

– Да, давайте о чем-нибудь другом поговорим, – Десятый, как всегда, принимает мудрое решение. – Койот сегодня…

– Сколько же тебе надо выпить, чтобы ты перестал быть таким занудой? – перебивает его Мукуро. – Продолжай, Ямамото, мне очень любопытно.

– Ты ведь справился, да? – поддерживает друга Сасагава.

Гокудера закатывает глаза.

– Ну, я стал вспоминать всякие фильмы, но в жизни все совсем по-другому, – Ямамото мечтательно улыбается. – Мне было страшно даже прикоснуться, и в то же время хотелось до чертиков…

По коже бегут мурашки, и Гокудера оглядывается – наверное, Хибари распахнул окно. Но нет, и окно, и дверь плотно прикрыты, а Хибари сидит в той же позе, что и в начале вечера, только изучает взглядом не невидимый пейзаж за окном, а остальных хранителей.

– Я не очень хорошо соображал, что делаю…

– Как обычно, – нервно смеется Гокудера.

Десятый делает большие глаза и качает головой, а Ямамото, словно не услышав его, продолжает:

– …действовал скорее на инстинктах.

Инстинкты у него работали что надо. Гокудера как наяву ощущает скольжение умелых пальцев вдоль позвоночника, тяжесть горячих ладоней на ягодицах, легкие касания губ – шея-ключицы-живот. 

_Ямамото тогда, казалось, готов был трогать его бесконечно – везде, только не там, где хотелось сильнее всего. Устав разрываться между удовольствием и раздражением, Гокудера прошипел «ну давай же» и сам передвинул его руку на свой член. А Ямамото, вместо того, чтобы просто подрочить ему, как они сто раз делали раньше, пробормотал почти просяще «Может, сегодня мы?..»._

Воспоминания накатывают резко, и на долю секунды от гула зашумевшей в ушах крови Гокудера перестает слышать, что еще говорит Ямамото. 

– …я даже не думал, что она от этого будет стонать так громко.

Гокудера прикусывает губу изнутри – это помогает притупить неожиданно и так невовремя вспыхнувшее возбуждение. На пару мгновений. Он и правда совершенно не умеет сдерживаться в постели. Ямамото любит подшучивать над его итальянским темпераментом, но Гокудера прекрасно знает, как его заводят стоны и ругательства.

– …она была такая узкая, – продолжает раскрасневшийся Ямамото, и остальные – даже Хибари – жадно слушают его. Ну чисто первые христиане перед Мессией. Господи, что за дурацкие сравнения лезут в голову?!

– …всего лишь пальцы. – Гокудера все больше теряет нить рассказа, но это не важно, ведь он и сам все помнит.

_– Ты слишком тесный, – пробормотал Ямамото, неловко растягивая его двумя пальцами. – Я тебя порву._

_– Если бы кто-то не вылил всю смазку на покрывало вместо моей задницы, дело бы пошло веселее, – зашипел Гокудера, в очередной раз соприкоснувшись с холодной мокрой тканью._

_– Прости…_

_– Просто не останавливайся, черт!_

_Задницу саднило, и он всерьез сомневался, что Ямамото поместится в нем, но остановиться сейчас означало бы позорно струсить, поэтому Гокудера собирался идти до конца. К счастью – или к сожалению, как посмотреть – идти пришлось недолго. Ямамото вылил на член остатки смазки и толкнулся в него – резко, без предупреждения – впрочем, Гокудера уже ждал этого. Он не успел даже толком понять, что чувствует – вроде не больно, но и не слишком приятно, просто странно и много, и давит так, что страшно сделать лишний вдох. А потом Ямамото, зажмурившись, качнул пару раз бедрами, напирая еще больше – куда больше? – и между ягодиц стало мокро от его спермы._

– …я оказался в раю, – выдыхает Ямамото, щурясь от удовольствия.

– И долго ты в раю продержался? – интересуется Мукуро с ухмылкой.

– Ну… я не засекал время. Минут десять, наверное, – врать у пьяного Ямамото получается намного лучше, чем у трезвого. Не знай Гокудера правды, сам бы сейчас купился на эти широко распахнутые честные-честные глаза.

– В первый раз?! Ты экстремально крут!

– Да ладно тебе, семпай, я просто не сразу разобрался, что делать, – кажется, до придурка доходит, что он перегибает палку.

– Ты прямо секс-гигант! – замечает Гокудера, и у Ямамото хватает совести покраснеть.

Рассказывать ему больше нечего, и можно было бы вздохнуть с облегчением, если бы не картины, которые одну за другой подкидывает разыгравшееся воображение.

_– И это все? Черт! – Гокудера не завелся толком, но чувствовал странное разочарование – настроиться и решиться было непросто, а закончилось все слишком быстро._

_– Прости, – виновато улыбнулся Ямамото, сжав его член в кулаке. – Хочешь, я так?_

_Гокудера кивнул. Удовольствием ударило по всем нервным окончаниям, как только Ямамото начал двигать рукой – это всегда было приятнее, чем делать самому. Только на этот раз Ямамото, видимо, решил, что ему все можно, и Гокудера вздрогнул, когда пальцы снова протиснулись внутрь._

_– Ты ведь доверяешь мне, Хаято?_

_– А ты как думаешь?_

_– Тогда расслабься наконец._

_Очередную язвительную реплику смыло морем чистого, беспримесного кайфа. Гокудера откинул голову на подушку и громко вскрикнул, когда Ямамото сделал что-то такое пальцами, от чего по всему телу прошла дрожь._

_– Больно?_

_– Нет!.. Еще! – пробормотал Гокудера, спрятав пылающее лицо в сгибе локтя. Кажется, это начинало ему нравиться. Однако обдумать эту мысль не удалось – пару движений руки спустя он и сам кончил в кулак Ямамото…_

Гокудера так погружается в воспоминания, что не сразу замечает вопросительных взглядов, направленных на него.

– Что? – он трет рукой висок, словно это может унять болезненное возбуждение.

– Правда или вызов? – спрашивает Ямамото.

– Вызов! – Новых откровений он не выдержит. – Как насчет еще одной бутылки вина?

– Ну, я…

– Отлично, договорились!

Гокудера вскакивает и бросается к выходу из комнаты. В спину летит смех Мукуро, но ему все равно – если он не сбросит напряжение сейчас, то просто взорвется.

Добежав до туалета со скоростью, которой бы позавидовали ямайские спринтеры, он плюхается на опущенную крышку унитаза. Сердце, как шальное, колотится где-то в горле, а в штанах так тесно, что хочется избавиться от них немедленно. Молния на ширинке поддается только с третьей попытки, и Гокудера сжимает член в дрожащей ладони. Прохладное прикосновение – почти блаженство, и он, откинувшись назад, начинает дрочить, прокручивая в голове те же воспоминания, что пару минут назад казались самой настоящей пыткой. 

– Решил начать без меня?

От неожиданности Гокудера бьется затылком о стену и едва не прикусывает язык. Рука замирает, и кровь приливает к ушам – похоже, он забыл запереться. Ямамото стоит в дверях и смотрит на него с ухмылкой.

– Какого хрена ты здесь забыл?

– Передумал насчет вызова, – Ямамото закрывает дверь изнутри и приближается, на ходу расстегивая джинсы. Судя по походке, он не так пьян, как Гокудере казалось. – Решил дать тебе другое задание.

В первое мгновение Гокудера испытывает мрачное удовлетворение, собираясь послать его куда подальше. Но здесь лишь они вдвоем, и врать не имеет смысла, особенно себе. Поэтому он просто притягивает Ямамото за бедра и утыкается носом в его пах. Отомстить он сможет и попозже.


End file.
